Rule Breaker
by leonettetyrell
Summary: Arthur is breaking one of Eames's cardinal rules, and Eames does not like it at all.  Arthur


Ariadne did not like hearing her teammates argue. There was enough violence and discord in the dreamscape- reality had become her escape. Even so, she couldn't help listening as Arthur and Eames shouted at each other in the next room.

Well, Eames was shouting. Arthur, always the perfect gentleman, returned the shouts in a calm and reasoned tone. Ariadne loves that about him- even in times of madness, remained cool and collected.

There are days when she wants to tell him how she feels, but she knows that it could be dangerous in their line of work. If it ever got out that they were lovers, their many enemies could use that to destroy one or the other. And really, in this business, and in this team, they can't afford to lose anyone.

Ariadne muses sometimes. _I wonder if he's ever been in love with someone before_, she thinks. _I wonder if he could love __**me**__. _But she thinks she's hoping for too much; Arthur is probably far too reasonable to succumb to something like emotions. Then again, yin complements yang. She, who lets her emotions run away from her sometimes, would complete Arthur, who doesn't seem to feel much at all. So Ariadne wishes that someday he'll open his eyes.

She breaks off from her musings and starts listening to the argument again. Straining her ears, Ariadne hears Eames clearly shout. "You're breaking one of my cardinal rules! The ones we agreed upon, remember?" he screams. Arthur's response is murmured, but she thinks she hears her name in his response, but she can't be sure of anything anymore.

"DO YOU FORGET WHAT KIND OF WORK YOU DO? IF YOU ACTUALLY GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HER, YOU WILL STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY! WOMEN DO NOT DESERVE MEN WHO LIVE TO DREAM, AND YOU DON'T SEEM TO RECALL THAT!"

Ariadne feels really sorry for Arthur right now. When Eames gets angry, he doesn't hold back. Whoever this girl is, she must be really special if Arthur told Eames about her. Turning back to the conversation, Ariadne listens to Arthur's clear response:

"Now Eames, do you think that I haven't thought about this at all! I know the risks; I've spent months calculating them. Do you hear me, Eames? Months. And this woman does not deserve a man who does not know how to dream. She dreams so vividly, that she needs someone to dream with her. And I hope that I can be that for her. And I hope that one day, you can be as happy with my decision as I am. Good day, Eames".

Ariadne can hear panting coming from both men (they must be out of breath), and then Eames speaks.

"Don't come crying to me when she gets hurt because you can't see beyond yourself. Now get out".

Arthur strolls into the architect's space, smiling like nothing happened at all. Ariadne looks shocked, so Arthur asks her what's wrong. And she looks up at him and asks:

"Which one of Eames's cardinal rules did you break?"

And he looks surprised.

"You heard all of that?" he asks. She just nods her head. Arthur sits down and takes a deep breath in, and rubs his head in his hands. Then he looks up at her.

"I broke the first rule: Never fall in love with someone from the team".

Ariadne feels her heart stop, but she doesn't know if it's because of anticipation or pure fear. She swallows, then asks him,

"Well, who's the lucky lady? Mal?" Arthur snickers at that, and then turns serious.

"Ariadne, isn't it clear? I'm in love with you".

Ariadne can feel her jaw drop open. Arthur looks hurt for a second, then clears his throat.

"If you don't feel the same way, Ariadne, I completely understand. There are so many risks and I'm so far from perfect and I…" He looks up and sees Ariadne standing above him. She opens her mouth and speaks:

"Arthur, for being really intelligent, you really are dense sometimes". He begins to object to that statement, but he can't, because Ariadne's lips are on his and he's kissing her back and it's all so _real_. She breaks the kiss, and he says to her:

"So I guess this means you feel the same way, huh?"

And she responds with, "I'll show you exactly how many ways I love you. Now come here."

And, smiling, Arthur obeys her.

**Fin.**

**A/N**: I feel like this was not my best story. Please, if you can think of any way for me to make it better, let me know! Reviews will only make me a better writer.


End file.
